Pas encore Toi!
by Abyss Fanfiction
Summary: Après la compression temporelle, Ultimecia se retrouve en Enfer. Ce n'est pas pour plaire à tout le monde et encore moins à Kuja qui doit s'occuper d'elle. Sephiroth X Kuja, Squall X Nida.


Bien le bonjour à tous.

Ceci est la première fanfic que je poste ici. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Avant tout, je tiens à prévenir que c'est un petit délire. Cette histoire est basée sur un prompt d'une amie qui m'a lancé un défit que j'ai relevé. Elle sera composé de trois ou quatre chapitres.

**Titre**: Pas encore Toi!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Square Enix ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul Shiva est à moi.

**Rating**: T pour cause de lemon sous-entendu mais pas véritablement exposé. Homophobes, faites demi-tour et les innocents aussi sinon vous êtes les bienvenus.

**Couple**: Squall X Nida, Séphiroth X Kuja (sous-entendu)

**Prompt**: « Quand il n'y a plus de place en enfers, les morts reviennent sur terre. » (Mushu)

_Pas encore toi_

Des âmes tournaient en rond un peu partout. Certaines formaient des queues devant des guichets attendant plus ou moins patiemment leur tour. Les pauvres employés étaient débordés voire carrément dépassés. Une vague de mort venait de s'écraser sur la population. Les portes des Enfers s'étaient donc fermées pour réguler le flot des esprits ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à tout le monde. La plupart ne réalisait pas encore qu'ils étaient morts... Il fallait leur expliquer puis les rassurer. Une galère sans fin pour les fossoyeurs... pour l'un d'entre eux, ce fait était exacerbé par la femme qu'il avait en face de lui. Exaspérée, Kuja soupira. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille distraite.

Sa mort remontait à de nombreuses années maintenant. Ah, si seulement il n'avait pas été pris par cette frénésie de destruction... Si Garland ne l'avait pas manipulé... S'il avait pu aimer son petit frère au lieu de le détester... Avec de « Si », on pourrait refaire le monde mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était réaliste. Il ne l'emporterait pas au paradis alors il se dirigea vers les bras grand ouverts que lui tendaient les Enfers. Au contact de Djidane, il avait compris ce qu'était les regrets et les remords... ça, il en avait beaucoup. Depuis Kuja, dans les prisons, souffrait en silence dans le miasme de se pensées morbides. Ce fut son nouveau compagnon de cellule qui le sortit de cette spirale infernale. De longs cheveux argentés, un corps svelte et élancé, parfaitement musclé lui conférait une carrure impressionnante mais ce furent surtout ces yeux qui rallumèrent une étincelle dans les siens: ils étaient verts légèrement fluorescents... ses pupilles fendues lui donnant un regard mystérieux.

Petit à petit, ses prunelles le tirèrent de ce néant dans lequel le génome s'était embourbé. Comme ils se tenaient tranquilles autant l'un que l'autre et qu'ils purgeaient leur sentence sans éclats, on leur proposa de travailler pour les Enfers. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas gratuit. En contrepartie, ils obtiendraient une remise de peine et pourrait se réincarner. Le choix fut très vite fait. Dès le lendemain, la réponse fut donnée. Son colocataire étant peu loquace, il eut du mal à lui extirper son prénom. Celui-ci s'appelait Séphiroth. En travaillant avec lui, Kuja apprit à le connaître. Prédominant, le coté taciturne du Soldat en cacher un autre... plus mesquin... enfin, espiègle plutôt qu'il avait développé auprès de Zack, Angeal et Génésis.

Ah, les souvenirs... que c'était bon. Parfois, il y retombait sans crier gare. Ça lui faisait du bien... certains, pas tous bien évidemment. En faite, pour le coup, le génome venait d'y fuir. La donzelle en face de lui commençait sérieusement à lui pouponner la figue. Inspirer, expirer et en aucun cas s'énerver. Affichant, un sourire aimable, il regarda la femme aux ailes noires. Son regard était d'or mais la haine sans égal qu'il y lisait ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il en avait vu d'autre. Cependant, son babillage incessant de grande mégalomane ou de jeune femme pourrie-gâtée venait de repousser ses limites. La soupape de sécurité lâcha. Sous la force de sa poigne, son stylo se cassa en deux. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire violets viraient aux rouges flamboyants comme lorsqu'il se mettait en transe. Kuja émettait des vagues de puissance assez conséquente vers la sorcière. Sous cet afflux impromptu, les âmes frissonnèrent, certaines s'effondrèrent inconscientes et les fossoyeurs aux autres guichets paniquèrent légèrement sauf Séphiroth qui avait l'habitude. Les colères du génome étaient mythiques. Celui-ci tenta une dernière fois de retrouver son calme jusqu'à ce qu'il entende que le flot d'esprit qui venait de s'écraser sur les Enfers était de la faute de la jeune femme. Une compression temporelle. Elle avait osé faire une compression temporelle... mais elle était complètement cinglée! On ne joue pas avec le temps! Une veine pulsa dangereusement sur sa tempe tandis qu'il se levait. Inspirant un bon coup, il s'écria:

« SILENCE! »

Le temps lui-même se figea. Pas un bruit, pas un souffle ne vint le perturber. Seulement des visages terrifiés, un sourire goguenard de la part du Soldat et un regard furibond de la sorcière.

« Comment osez-vous? S'exclama-t-elle. Je suis la grande Sorcière Ultimécia!

_ Eh alors! Vous seriez le Pape en personne que je m'en foutrais! Ici, tout le monde est logé à la même enseigne. Vous êtes mortes alors fermez-là et subissez votre... »

Kuja s'interrompit en sentant une main sur son épaule. Toujours en colère, il se retourna vivement pour incendier celui ou celle qui l'avait coupé mais il se tempéra tout de suite en le voyant. Le corps du génome se tendit prompte à recevoir un châtiment qui ne vint pas. Un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années se tenait derrière lui. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, les prunelles de glaces du jeune homme ne le fixait pas lui mais la femme. Tout doucement, il sentit la main glisser de son épaule à ses cheveux et elle les ébouriffa affectueusement. Rassuré, il expira d'aise... sa peur le quittant. Ce gosse était effrayant quand il s'y mettait. Kuja avait sentit son aura arriver bien avant de l'apercevoir. Celle de la mort. Celle-ci s'exprima dans un chuchotement:

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe. Continue ton travail.

_ Oui, mon…, un sourcil réprobateur le coupa. Il poussa un soupir discret. Bien, Shiva.

_ Cessez de m'ignorer ! fit promptement la sorcière. »

Shiva la toisa de pied en cape, pas déstabilisé pour un sou par les prunelles incendiaires de la jeune femme. En ces lieux, il était le maître. Sa volonté faisait loi et tous le respectaient autant qui le craignaient. De sa poche, il sortit un petit carnet et lut la page qui l'intéressait. Un pincement de lèvres irritées trahit son attitude polaire. Il prit la parole sous l'air courroucé de la demoiselle.

« Vous êtes la sorcière Ultimecia. Voici les crimes dont vous êtes coupables : compression temporelle, génocide humain… ainsi que d'autres crimes plus ou moins graves mais la liste est longue et je n'ai pas que ça a faire.

_ Pardon !

_ Et comme les prisons sont pleines, je ne peux pas vous garder bien que l'envie ne m'en manque pas.

_ Quoi ? »

Il continua sur sa lancée faisant comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

« De toute façon, il n'y a ici que votre âme. Votre enveloppe charnelle est encore sur terre donc je ne peux vous accepter en ces lieux. »

La figure d'Ultimecia se décomposait au fur et à mesure de la discussion. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui chantait le môme ? Elle, morte ? Impossible ! Elle avait quasiment réussit à détruire le monde. C'était elle la plus puissante sorcière du monde. Que diable ! Elle serra les dents et se prépara à lancer un pique de glace sur ce gosse présomptueux. L'ayant vu venir de loin, Shiva para l'attaque sans aucun problème.

« Bien, dit-il sans animosité, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de partir. »

La sorcière ne put strictement rien faire, ses pouvoirs étouffés par le jeune homme. D'un geste, il ouvrit un portail vers la terre, plus précisément vers le corps dont il était question et il la poussa puis il referma le passage dimensionnel. Vite fait, bien fait.

« Tout est bien qui finit bien! »

Et Shiva disparut, repartant de là où il venait. Le temps put, enfin, reprendre son cours. Ils se détendirent et chacun retourna à sa tache. Kuja se dit qu'eux, les fossoyeurs, avaient un peu de chance dans leur dur labeur. Sous son air froid, le gosse avait une certaine affection paternaliste pour eux. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être intraitable quand la situation l'exigeait. Pas de chance pour la sorcière!


End file.
